


Something Worth Fighting For

by Emblacer63



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Injury, Post-Time Skip, dancer annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblacer63/pseuds/Emblacer63
Summary: After making a mistake in a battle, Felix fears the price he’ll have to pay, because he isn’t the one paying.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 14





	Something Worth Fighting For

The war with the Ardestian Empire had been going on for five years now. Felix had largely avoided the war, as while he enjoyed fighting, he also didn’t see the point of throwing his life away like his brother Glenn. That changed when he met back up with his old classmates of the Gareg Mach Monetary. With the reappearance of their old professor, the Kingdom of Faerghus’s role in the war had shifted. 

As the boar prince commanded, the group of classmates and teachers holed up in the ruins of the monastery were driving into Imperial territory, all because Dimitri “demands her head on a pike”. Having nothing better to do, Felix joined the fight, alongside his father, Rodrigue. 

During a class mission, the small group had engaged a group of imperial soldiers. Felix kept to himself this fight, wanting to test himself. After a close fight, Felix suddenly felt a rush of energy, and turned to find out why.

“Annette” Felix scolded. “Why are you always following me after a fight. I don’t need your help”. 

“I’m sorry I’m making sure you don’t get yourself killed” Annette scolded back. Felix could never take her seriously, even before she donned her dancing outfit for battle. While she was a skilled mage, and dangerous in her own right, Felix saw how she was outside of battle, and knew her ditsy side well. Hearing her scold him felt like it was a child scolding him. “You could at least thank me for healing you”. 

“Hmph. Thanks...I guess”. Something about the orange haired girl always made Felix act...different. Usually he never held back on someone. But something about her was...different. The two stood there awkwardly, until they heard someone call out to them.

“Annie! I could use some help over here!”. The two turned and saw Mercedes, Annettes best friend run up. As soon as Mercedes saw Felix with her, Mercedes backed up. “Oh! I hope I’m not interrupting anything...”. 

“N-no, you’re fine! Let’s go Mercie”. Annette began running towards Mercedes, and turned her head towards Felix. “Be careful out there Felix” she called, almost tripping.

Felix watched the two girls run off, seeing them whisper something as the ran towards some allied soldiers. Felix turned his head, getting his mind back on the battle. He didn’t need to look far for his next opponents. Unfortunately for Felix, it was a group of three soldiers. Unfortunately for the soldiers, they found Felix.

“Hmph. Come at me.” Felix uttered, as he drew his blade with one hand, keeping his other hand free for magic. The soldiers rushed, two attacking from the side. Felix dodged backwards, and launched a simple fire spell to disarm one. He then slashed, knocking one soldier to the ground, who passed out, banging his head on the ground, and disarming the one he didn’t hit with the fire ball. The soldier hanging in the back knocked an arrow and let it loose. Felix rolled to the left, using the standing soldier as a human shield. Felix then rushed the archer, who pulled his own blade out, but was clearly inexperienced with it. Felix cut him down easily, and sheathed his blade. 

“Is that all you got? Pathetic.”. Felix began walking, searching for his next opponent. He made it past some trees, when he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned, and saw an enemy soldier, one he just fought. It was the one he first disarmed. Apparently he wasn’t as unconscious as Felix thought he was. The soldier already had a dagger pulled back, and was swinging it forwards, aiming for Felix’s gut. Felix had no time to draw his blade or cast a spell. Instead, closed his eyes, bracing for what was to come. The next thing Felix knew, he heard the sound of wet meat being stabbed. But he felt no pain. That’s when he heard one of the worst sounds he’d heard in his life. Felix opened his eyes, and before him was Annette. Her face wide in pain and anguish. Her skin pale.

“Fe...lix” she muttered, before crumpling to the ground in front of Felix. Felix looked up, anger taking over his whole body. The soldier began backing away, but couldn’t move fast enough. Felix roared as he launched a thorn at the soldier. 

“DIE, BASTARD” he screamed, as the killer flew back, the force of the thorn slamming him into a tree, as he slumped over. Felix knelt down, flipping Annette to face him. Felix could feel the blood from her wound. Felix knew some healing magic, but not enough to stop the bleeding. Annette was breathing, her eyes barely open.

“Damn it...why Annette” Felix begged, as he nearly began to cry. Annette managed to form a smile.

“Had too...protect you...silly”. Her head went slack, as her eyes closed. Felix picked her up, and began running, putting his hand on the wound to slow the bleeding.

“Damn it...damn it...DAMN IT” Felix muttered to himself, as he approached the only group of people he knew could help. 

“MERCEDES” Felix screamed, seeing her in view. With her was the professor, and Dimitri. Mercedes was the first the turn, and cried out as she saw her best friend in his arms. Byleth and Dimitri turned too, Byleth having a scared look, while Dimitri held his long stare.

“What happened” Mercedes asked, as she examined the wound on her back. 

“A dagger. Some bastard...he stabbed her. She jumped in the way to protect me. I didn’t even...she...”. For the first time, Felix didn’t know what to say. He was in too much shock. Mercedes put her hand on Annette’s back, and performed some healing magic. The wound sealed shut. 

“That will stop the bleeding for now. But she needs proper care.”. Felix sat there, staring at her body, when the situation got worse. Ingrid flew by, hoping off her Pegasus. 

“Professor, we’ve got trouble. A small second wave is approaching, around eight soldiers, but they seem skilled and armed to the teeth”. 

“This isn’t good” byleth muttered. “Too many of our troops have sustained serious injuries. I’ve already called the order to fall back...”.

“Doesn’t matter” Dimitri said coldly. “Just more vermin to rid of this world” he said, as he walked in the direction Ingrid came from. 

“He can’t do that all alone...” Ingrid said. 

“He won’t have too” Felix said. Felix picked himself off the ground. “Me and the boar will hold the line. Professor, you make sure everyone else gets back. Ingrid, give Mercedes and Annette a ride, and make it fast”. As Felix began walking away, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned, and saw it was Mercedes digging into his arm.

“You better make it back” she growled. “And I don’t mean for me...” she looked up, and Felix could see the sadness in her eyes. “If we find out you died, goddess help me...” she trailed off looking at Annette, and Felix couldn’t help but look at her too. This was all his fault, for being so reckless. He already broke her. He didn’t plan on breaking her heart. 

“I’ll make it back”. He grabbed Mercedes’s hand, and gently pulled it off.”I promise”. Mercedes nodded, and helped Ingrid carry Annette. Felix turned to the professor, and they both nodded too each other. Byleth ran off to help other retreating soldiers, as Felix watched Ingrid and Mercedes fly off. He turned, and found Dimitri staring at him, as Felix slowly walked up. 

“What are you doing here” Dimitri murmured.

“Making sure you don’t get all the fun. Besides, I was going to volunteer anyways. This fight just became personal”. Dimitri stared at Felix, connecting the dots of what Felix said. For a split second, Dimitri’s eye widened, and Felix saw the old Dimitri. The Dimitri that would’ve freaked out at this. The Dimitri that would’ve dragged Felix to Annette until they finally tied the knot. But as quickly as he came back, he vanished, as Dimitri snapped back to his new self. 

“Fine. Do what you wish”. The two turned, and saw their enemies. As Ingrid said, it was a small group, but they were armed and dangerous, and even balance of master swordsman, mages, archers, and brawlers.

“So. We each take four” Felix proposed.

“You assume I’ll stop at four” Dimitri responded. He began walking forward, Areadbhar drawn. Felix matched his pace, drawing his blade. The two then surged forwards to attack the oncoming troops.

For the next ten minutes, everything was a blur to Felix. He hacked, cast spells, dodged, repeat. The enemies were very skilled, the best Felix had ever fought. But he had something they lacked. Something he now had. A drive. Something to win for. Something to fight for. Felix didn’t even feel the pain in his body. At the end of the brawl, Felix had taken care of his four. Dimitri walked over, blood and sweat caking them both.

“Seems like the rabble have been killed” Dimitri muttered. “Let’s head back to the monastery. I’ll have her head another day”. 

The two began the track back to the monastery. By the time they got back to the monastery, the sun had begun to set. The two entered the main gate, as Ingrid approached them both. Dimitri ignored her, and kept walking.

“Where’s Annette?” Felix asked. 

“Mercedes took her back to Annette’s room. We haven’t seen either since” Ingrid said. Felix walked by, but quickly began to pick up the pace, until he made his way to Annette’s room. He saw Mercedes outside her door, kneeling, and praying. She looked up and saw Felix, and got up from her prayer. 

“How is she, is she all right? Where is she?” Felix demanded. 

“She’s inside. She’s...well...” Mercedes opened the door, allowing Felix to look inside. Felix saw her on her bed. “I’ll let you two be” she said, closing the door as Felix walked in. Felix walked to her bed and kneeled down. Annette turned, to face him. Her face was still a sickly pale, her eyes half closed.

“Fel...ix? Is that...you?” She reached out, and Felix took her hand. 

“I’m right here Annette. I’m...I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You...you saved my life and I...”. Felix began to break down into her hand, feeling nothing but guilt and sadness. She began to whisper.

“Felix...come closer” she whispered. Felix leaned in, leaning his ear to hear her better. “Closer...”. Felix came in closer still. The next thing he felt was a kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re worried”. Felix stumbled back, as Annette got up from her bed, without much struggle.

“What? How the hell can you...you were just dying!”.

“I’m a pretty good actor, huh?” Annette cheekily responded, a smile on her face.

“But, your skin!” Felix pointed. Annette took her hand and rubbed it on her face, as parts of her face returned to its normal color. 

“Make up! Mercie helped apply some”.

“So, you faked an injury and dying just so you could see me worried!” Felix exclaimed.

“Hey!” Annette argued back. “I did get hit for you”. She turned, to show where her wound previously was. There was a tear in her outfit, that outlined where a scar now was. 

“So. You saved my life...and put on an act of dying...just to see me cry?” Felix asked, as he walked towards her bed, and sat down on it. Felix was too confused to even stand.

“I TOLD YOU, I DID’NT DO THIS JUST TO SEE YOU SAD” Annette said, pushing Felix. Felix was off guard and began falling onto her bed. Annette leaped to catch him, but ended up going down with him. The two got tangled, and Felix, in a bit of confusion and anger, wrestled around and ended up pinning her down. 

“So why Annette!? Why did you do all this!?” Felix growled. He watched as Annette’s face began to blush, even parts with the pale make up still on. Felix was caught off guard, and loosened his grip and lowered his tone. “Annette...”.

“Felix I...I did all this to see...if you cared about me”. Annette looked away, not wanting to look at Felix’s expression. “I...Felix I...I love you. I have since we became classmates five years ago. But you always worried about training and fighting. I didn’t think you’d like me...and when I saw that soldier sneaking up on you I...I couldn’t think straight. I was out of magic, and I couldn’t let him kill you. I’m...I’m sorry”. Annette closed her eyes, expecting a barrage of words. After seconds of silence, she turned and looked, and saw Felix’s typical scowl. But his eyes seemed...far off.

“Well...say something! Scream, yell at me, call me an idiot, do whatever you wa-mm”. Felix had interrupted her with a kiss, right on the lips. Annette melted like a puddle, as she kissed him back. Seconds passed, until Felix pulled back. Annette breathe heavily as they stared into each other. 

“Next time, just stick to writing a song to ask me out” Felix muttered. Annette chuckled, which broke out into a full out laugh, as Felix lowered himself and got behind Annette, pulling him towards her. Tired from the battle and keeping Annette down, Felix began to trail off, as Annette snuggled in closer, and closed her eyes too.

Mercedes began walking down the hallway towards Annette’s room. It had been around 15 minutes since Felix walked in. She made her way down and put he ear against the door, and slowly opened it. She peered in, and saw Felix, his arms wrapped around Annette with his eyes closed. She looked down at her best friend, who’s eyes began to open. Annette gave a thumbs up, to which Mercedes responded to her own. She heard footsteps, and quickly shut the door, leaving the two in there. Mercedes turned to see Byleth approaching her. 

“Oh, professor! To what do I owe the pleasure!” Mercedes asked. 

“Have you seen Felix around? I found Dimitri and wanted to check with Felix. And how’s Annette?” 

Mercedes straightened herself as she realized what she could do. “Felix is resting in here, with Annette. They’re both fine, but need rest. I request they both take at least three days off, and stay in there, alone. I will go in there to see how they are recovering, but they should have no other disturbances. Mercedes looked at the professor and silently begged to the goddess that the professor wouldn’t pry deeper. Thankfully, the professor thought more tactically than personally. 

“Hmm” Byleth murmured. “That means we won’t have our dancer or one of our best sword fighters out there. Along with the other injured, we most likely will need more medical supplies,and won’t be able to fight for a week. But they need their rest. So do you Mercedes. Make sure to get some rest soon”. 

“Oh, I will professor! I’ll do that now. Goodnight!”. Mercedes waved goodbye to the professor and began walking to her room, as she watched Byleth walk off to her own room, muttering to herself about how to handle next weeks lesson course. Mercedes smiled, and thanked the goddess for how everything worked out. 

Felix had awoken to the slam of a door.

“Huh?” He asked groggily? 

“Shhh” Annette whispered back. The two listened in on the conversation outside, and heard Byleth agree to their three day rest. When the talking died down, and they heard footsteps walking away from the door, the two looked at each other.

“Well” Annette said, smiling. “Seems we’ll have the next few days to ourselves“ she said gleefully.

Felix gave his own smile back, causing Annette’s heart to skip a beat, seeing him smile for the first time. “I can’t think of anything better” he whispered back.

The two kissed, and imagined how wonderful not just the next three days would be, but the rest of their lives would be. Now that they had each other. Now that both had something worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story to help get into writing, so I apologize if the writing is odd or incorrect. I hope to write more in the future and I hope any fellow Felix x Annette fans enjoyed this story(Including a friend who I promised I would write this story).


End file.
